


Love Feels Like War

by PoisonGirlForYou



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Makeup Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGirlForYou/pseuds/PoisonGirlForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Alex get into an argument and things get really bad. He tells you have to move out, but you refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Feels Like War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I made for a friend of mine.
> 
> Title Credit : All Time Low feat Vic Fuentes - A Love Like War

"Lately me and Alex have been fighting over everything. It's been a living hell and I really don't remember the last time we were affectionate. He's different. He's not the same anymore..." you say to your best friend that was on the other line of the cellphone.  
"Maybe he's cheating on you" she answered.  
"You think he would have the guts to do that?!"  
"(Y/N) he's a man! They do that kind o' shit"  
You heard the front door open and quickly said goodbye to your best friend.  
Footsteps echo in the house making their way to the stairs. You hear a door open just to be closed one minute later.  
Worried and a bit angry you decide to climb upstairs, and once you opened the door to yours and your boyfriend's room, you find him opening the drawers and spreading clothes all around the floor.  
"Da fuck Alex?!" You screamed at him. "I just put that in the fucking drawers"  
"Do I look like I care?" he screamed back at you.  
"ALEX! Just stop! What the fuck are you doing?"  
"You're moving out!" he says to you.  
"W-what?! W-why?" you ask him, obviously sounding really confused.  
"Because I say so"  
"Well! Too bad mister, I'm not gonna leave! I paid for this too" he goes to the wardrobe you both share and takes a suitcase out, starting to put your things inside. "HEY!" you scream and he doesn't even look at you. "Look at me you asshole!" you start hitting his back.  
He turns around and pushes you, causing you to fall in the bed. You get up and jump on his back just to be pushed by him once again.  
"Stop you stupid cunt!" he says. He never said something so ugly to you.  
You slap him across the face and he slaps you back. You look at him motionless and let a few tears fall from your eyes.  
"Fine! You got what you wanted Alexander! I'm living, but I swear to God that I'm never coming back. Ever again! YOU HEARD ME?" you yell at the boy you love so tenderly.  
You grab your purse and get out of the house you used to share with him, running to your car to go to your best friend's house.

*At your friend's house*

"He called me a cunt and then he slapped me" you said crying. "And the worst part is that I don't even know what I did" your best friend gets close to you and hugs you.  
"(Y/N) I know that there's nothing I can say that's gonna make it better. And honestly I would be a hypocrite if I said that things would be okay, because right now they are not! But I'm here for you and you can stay as long as you want baby!" she tries to comfort you.  
"I know, thank you baby! Can I go lay down right now?"  
"Of course! Make yourself at home dear!" she says to make you feel comfortable.

*Time lapse*

You have been living with your friend for a few days now and you still don't have your clothes there. You decided that it's time to go grab your things, although you don't feel like facing Alex again.  
You're now standing in your car looking at the front door of your old house, trying to gather enough courage to enter. You get out of the car and put the key on the lock and turn it around. You open the door just to find a big mess.  
There's garbage spread all over the floor. You could barely walk without stepping on anything. It looked like the house had been abandoned for ages.  
You start to climb upstairs to where your old room was and open the door carefully. First thing you see is Alex, lying on the bed. Once he hears the door open his head shots up, he looks at you and makes eye contact.  
"Don't worry, I'm just here to grab my stuff"you say not even bothering to look at him.  
He gets up and comes closer to you. You can't help it but to feel a bit insecure and scared.  
"Once you're done get out of my house!" he spats in your face.  
"Ah.Ah.Ah.Ah your house Alex? YOUR HOUSE?" you scream.  
"Yeah, my house!"  
"I got news for you asshole! This is my house too! I paid half the price!"  
"I don't care!" he says in a cocky tone. You hate when he does that.   
He gets even closer to you and you take that as an opportunity to punch him in the chest. You punch him several time until he stops you by throwing you to the bed. He climbs on top of you and starts kissing you roughly and desperately, causing you moan. He started taking off your shirt as well as your pants. Alex grabbed you by your waist and pulled you closer to him, you could feel his hard on pressing against you, and you loved that sensation. He takes his shirt off and his pants go next too, leaving him just in his boxers. Then he grabbed your panties and ripped them off roughly. His boxers come next, joining your panties on the floor.  
Seconds later he slammed his length into you without warning. Starting to fuck you roughly and fast. His hands gripped onto your hips, making them roll against his roughly. But you didn't mind, you loved when he was rough with you. Alex's hand reached down to your bra, taking it off. His lips met the exposed skin of your breasts and he licked your nipples, pulling them and biting them minutes later. You and him were moaning like crazy. Both feeling a slight pressure building up in your stomach. You screamed begging for release and he slammed into you even harder.  
"I’m close" you said in between moans.  
Alex slammed into you as you felt yourself come, seconds later you felt him come inside of you. Both of you rode out your orgasms and then laid down in the messy bed.  
"(Y/N)I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you or say those things to you" he whispered into your ear while puling you closer to him so that you could cuddle up in him. "I love you (Y/N)! You're my life! Please, forgive me!" he said kissing your forehead.  
"I could't stay mad at you Alex, I love you!" you said giving a small kiss on your boyfriend's lips.  
Minutes later you both drifted to sleep.


End file.
